ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Story of The Face Paint
is a 2020 American computer-animated fantasy adventure dramedy film directed by Lynne Naylor. This film was produced by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox and is distributed by . The movie is released on December 23, 2020 with critical acclaim from film critics, audiences and others and was a monster box office success. It has spawned a holiday special that aired on ABC the next year, TV series on Disney Channel with a sequel currently slated for its August 2, 2023 release. Synopsis In the fictional town called Creative City, there was a brave face paint named Anna who discovers that their species could be in great peril thanks to a dark figure named Nightmare, so she must save the species with the help of a heroic figure and her friends. Plot In a fictional town of Creative City, a evil shadowy creature named Nightmare (Jude Law), who hated the creativity and the Face Paints, decided to assault Creative City, and forced his kind-hearted brother, Shadow (Ron Perlman), to summon all of his minions to attack them all. Luckily, a young Anna's father (TBD) defeats all of his minions, but sadly dies while facing Nightmare, finally making Anna wanting revenge. Years later, Nightmare has never appeared since Anna's father's death, but Anna is still traumatized about the death of her father. She snaps out of it when Hannah (Jennifer Lawerence) convinced her to snap out of it. Meanwhile, Nightmare has finally found a plan to destroy the Face Paints. However, as Princess Maddie ( (W.I.P.) Cast *Anne Hathaway as Anna, a Face Paint who is adventurous and the main protagonist. *Dwayne Johnson as Manwiser "Manny", a Face Paint and secondary protagonist. *Jennifer Lawrence as Hannah, a Face Paint and the deutagonist. *Christina Ricci as Princess Maddie, a kind-hearted princess of Creative City and became Shadow's girlfriend. *Frank Welker (vocals) as Doogle, a Face Paint dog/imaginary creature who is Hannah's pet. *Harrison Ford as Hope, a heroic figure and mentor to Anna, and the tritagonist. *Anna Kendrick as Mattie, a Face Paint. *Emma Watson as Ashton, a Face Paint *TBD as Elisha, a Face Paint *Jude Law as Nightmare, a mysterious figure the main antagonist. *Ron Perlman as Shadow, a figure who is Nightmare's younger brother and helped Anna and her friends defeat him and later became Princess Maddie's boyfriend. *Matthew McConaughey as Jonathan, was thought to be a friendly "Face Paint", and is later revealed to be a shape-shifting snake creature who works for Nightmare and hidden secondary antagonist. Later redeems near the climax. (W.I.P.) Production Music The film's soundtrack is being composed by David Newman. Christina Perri confirmed that she is doing a song for the film titled Believe. That song is inspired by Beyonce's Rise Up. Movie songs Trailer music *The Other Side by Jason DeRulo (second half of the second trailer and final trailer) Animation Short film The movie will feature a theatrical The Book of Life short titled The Day of The Disastrous Party. Easter Eggs/Cameos Rating This movie is rated PG by the MPAA for action, mild peril, brief mild language, and some scary images. Soundtrack Reception Critical response The movie received universal acclaim from critics, having more acclaim than The Peanuts Movie. The movie, on Rotten Tomatoes, has a score of 96%. The site's critical consensus reads: " is simply beautiful and heart-warming, and the animation is so perfect that it might end up becoming the best Blue Sky Studios film in existence". On MetaCritic, it has a score of 93 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, it has a average grade of "A". Box Office Awards Franchise Due to the movie being a monster success and winning an award for "Best Animated Feature", Blue Sky considered making the movie into a media franchise. Sequel *The Story of The Face Paint: The Second Chapter On the day where the movie won the Acamedy Awards for "Best Animation Feature" and mainly due to the movie's hit, Fox and Blue Sky were considering making a sequel to the film. On March 17, 2021, the sequel was officially confirmed and aimed the sequel to its August 2, 2023 release. On May 3, 2021, the movie was delayed until a Christmas release. Also on the same day, the sequel was confirmed to have a combination of computer-animation and traditional-animation, though most of the scenes will be computer-animated and the tradionally animated scenes would only last for 20 minutes. (W.I.P.) TV Series The Chronicles of The Face Paint Television special Fox and Blue Sky created a television special, titled Holiday for ABC. Parents Guide Violence 5/10 Language 2/10 There are two uses of damn, one use is by Shadow and another use is by Princess Maddie, and one use of hot. Sexual References 1/10 There is a scene where a character kisses an another character on the lips. Drug References/Use 2/10 Variants *20th Century Fox: The sky appears to be pink, the "20th Century Fox" words were purple with the "Face-Paint" marks all over the sign, and there is a heart-shaped hole on the "0" on "20th". *Blue Sky Studios: None. Promotions Theatrical release *McDonalds has put out 6 Candy-Dispensers ''The Story of The Face Paint'' toy each in their Happy Meal boxes. In addition, McDonalds did "A Face Paint Christmas" by bringing back the Chocolate Mint McFlurry (which was previously promoted for Toy Story 2) and the new Chocolate-Caramel Pies (like Apple Pies, but with chocolate and caramel instead of apples). (Might have to remove it since Disney acquired Fox, and McDonalds doesn't do Disney stuff anymore) *Spin Master has produced toys based on the movie. Notes/Trivia *This, along with My Singing Monsters, marks the first time that Blue Sky Studios released two films in the same year. *This is the first Blue Sky Studios since the original Ice Age film to be composed by David Newman. *This is the first film from Blue Sky Studios since the 2002 film, Ice Age, to ever be nominated at the Acamedy Awards for "Best Animated Feature" (which it ended up winning the award). **This is also the first time that a Blue Sky Studios project won an award at the Acamedy Awards since the 1998 short film, Bunny, which it won a award for "Best Animated Short Film". *The animation for the movie resembles the animation from The Book of Life. ''As a result, there were rumors that Reel FX Animation Studios, the studio that did that film, secretly provided the animation for the movie despite being considered a Blue Sky Studios film. **In addition, Hope resembles the Candle Maker from that movie. **Nightmare and Shadow both resemble Xibalba from that film as well. ***In fact, Ron Perlman the actor of Shadow also voiced Xibalba. *This is the first ''Blue Sky Studios film to feature profanity (mild ones). **Damn is only used twice. **However, during Disney Channel and Kawaii Box airings of the film, that said word is cut. *This is the fourth Blue Sky Studios film to have a character kissing a another character on the lips (Shadow and Maddie kissing each other on the lips), after Rio (where Blu and Jewel kissed), Epic (where MK and Nod kissed), and My Singing Monsters (where Mammott and PomPom kissed). Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:PG-Rated films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:PG Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Movies Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Films Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Good ideas